


Holding On for you

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kelly Olsen learns Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Alex get severely injured while tracking down dangerous aliens. Kelly has to rush at her side, hoping Alex can hold on until she can get there.





	Holding On for you

Kelly is pacing her bedroom, breathing in and breathing out, to settle her growing nerves. Her eyes casually glancing over her phone for the 23rd time in under a minute. Alex is late, much later than reasonable, to their date. Kelly’s growing turmoil get the best of her and she reaches for the phone, the moment she touches it, the phone lights up with a call. 

“Hey Kara!” she flops hard on the edge of her bed, her nerves not yet settled. 

  
“Where are you?” Kara is obviously outdoors, the wind brushes against the mic of her phone, making it a chore to understand her words. 

Kelly covers her other ear with her hand, trying to avoid the noises distracting her from the conversation. “I’m home, is everything ok?” 

“No.” Kara seems to have found some windless shelter, though by the noises she’s still clearly in the open. “Alex got hurt.” 

Kelly barely realizes she’s moving through the apartment, searching for her jackets, keys and other necessities for quick travels. “Where is she now?” 

There’s a deafening moment of silence, as if the mic didn’t pick up sound from Kara’s end for just a few moments. “I don’t know what to tell you.” 

“Is it classified?” The thought of it brings the threat of an intense headache as her jaw tense.

  
“No no, I…” Kara exhale, almost out of breath “She’s at L-corp.” 

“Why not a hospital?!” Kelly rummage the pockets of her previous outfit for her keys and quickly finds them.

“Because a hospital couldn’t do anything for her.” Kara’s voice begin to shake, held together only by the sheer necessity of it. 

Kelly almost drops her phone. “Can I see her?” 

“I’m here to pick you up. Open the window.” 

“Window? What!?” Kelly turns around trying to guess which windows could possible lead to an exit from this floor.

“Open the damn window!” Kara ends the calls and float right next to Kelly’s largest windows, knocking on it. 

After jumping nearly a foot in the air at the knocks on her windowsill, Kelly opens it and blinks at the sight of Supergirl stashing her phone into a hidden pocket. “Okay… did I miss something?”

“Look, I wish I could’ve told you in better circumstances, but Alex needs you. Fast.” Supergirl sit on the windowsill and offer a hand. “Don’t worry, I fly people all the time.” 

Kelly blinks and shakes the shock off, taking Kara’s hand and letting the girl of steel carry her. “Okay, just tell me what happened, please.” 

“You want the polite version?” Supergirl asks as she accelerate just shy of the speed of sound to get to L-Corp

Kelly shakes her head, unable to produce a sound during the flight. 

“The military oversight for the DEO are arrogant morons.” Supergirl lands on the roof of the building, setting Kelly down on the ground, she presses the button to call the elevator to the roof. “They didn’t know what they were up against and they just send armed people against a bulletproof threat.” 

“I’m mostly just interested in what concerns Alex.” Kelly asks, unwilling to deal with the rambling of her sister-in-law. 

“Alex has a special suit and weaponry that allowed her to actually be useful so she fought them on her own.” Kara frowns. “She managed to capture them but...” the elevator opens and both women come in. 

“Why didn’t you help?!” Kelly almost shout the question at the girl of steel.

“Because the DEO has strict orders on not asking for my help anymore. So I didn’t know she was even there until the fire alarm went off!” Kara sits down hard on the elevator floor, covering her face with her hands. “I’m sorry.” 

Kelly takes a deep breath, trying to hold it together and it fails, she starts crying too. “How bad is it?” 

“If Lena hadn’t intervened, she’d be dead.” The elevator door opens and Colonel Haley is waiting on the other side. 

Kelly lets out a trembling sigh, which turns into a fearful cry, she hurries out of the elevator, avoiding bumping shoulders with the Colonel, she joins Lena who’s waiting for them nearby. “We’re here.”

When Kara stand up and her eyes fall on Haley, her expression of pain change into one of stone-faced fury. “Colonel Haley, I was hoping to have a word with you.” Instead of getting out of the elevator, she presses the button to shut the door quicker after the dark skinned woman gets in.

Haley herself doesn’t seem particularly moved by Kara’s anger, rolling her eyes at the act. “Keep it short I don’t--” The door closes and from there it’s all indistinct yelling and arguing from the outside. 

Lena throws a quick glance at the tablet in her hand. “Okay, so it’s just a shouting match for now. I’ll have security watch over this.” then her attention switch back to Kelly. “Miss Danvers is in the medical bay over there, with the white door.” 

“What’s her condition?” Kelly asks, running her fingers through her hair, trying to find some measure of comfort, as they make their way toward it.

“She’s in a medically induced coma while the poison is being treated. Her vitals are all over the place even with everything the doctors on staff gave her.” Lena reviews the file as they walk. “Alex looks very ill and wounded, you may wish to consider this before entering the bay.” 

“Supergirl didn’t give me the details, what happened?” Kelly stops just shy of opening the door, taking a deep breath.

“The official report I have here reads like this.” Lena swipes at her screen to make the report appears and she reads from it. “3 Threats, unexpectedly bulletproof, assaulted the team and pushed them back out of the premises for a moment.” Lena zoom in on the text. “Director Danvers used advanced weaponry and defenses to capture all three suspect on her own, but sustained wounds during the fight.” 

“How’d she get poisoned?” 

“The aliens she fought secrete the poison, she got injected with it when sustaining the wounds.” Lena speaks almost like a machine, trying to power through the read. 

Kelly and Lena stops at the door of the medical bay and the lock lights up green at the simple proximity of the two women. “Anything else?” 

“It was in a storage facility for hazardous materials and her fall broke off a glass container of something that ignites in contact with oxygen. The resulting fire caused minor additional injuries.” Lena press a few buttons to make the door open on its own. “The fire alarm alerted Supergirl to the situation. That probably helped Miss Danvers last this long.

Kelly wipes at her eyes, shaking her head. “And since I was….” Lena search for a polite word. “ _ Involved _ with Supergirl tonight, I was made aware of the situation, my medical staff was on hand as a result.” 

The door finally opens and Alex looks terrible, her skin is eerily pale and has some odd green tinge to it. Her breathing laborious and assisted by a machine, her arms are riddled with needles and tubes, there is a heavy amount of bandaging around her abdomen and legs. The various screens all have ominous pinging sounds with uncomfortably unstable depictions of her vitals.

J’onn is holding Alex’s hand, but he’s in his full martian form, his eyes gleaming a dull red. He nods in greeting to the women coming in the room, but remains quiet. 

Kelly blinks rapidly and turn to Lena with an obvious question written all over her expression.

“He’s a martian, he’s keeping in contact with Alex’s mind to try to keep her fighting.” Lena set her tablet down and points to the bed, quietly inviting Kelly to go there first. “They can change their shape at will.” 

Kelly sits at the edge of Alex’s bed and takes her hand between her fingers, her skin is cold and there’s a constant tremor. “Is...is she still here?” 

“She is.” He offers one of his hands toward Kelly. “I can connect your minds for a short moment.” 

Kelly pushes away the tide of questions entering her mind, she takes the offered hand. 

* * *

Her surrounding changes almost on contact with the martian’s hand and they find themselves in a brightly lit place. Kelly recognizes it as Alex’s apartment despite the blur covering the entire place, Alex seems completely there however.

J’onn sits beside the bed, holding Alex’s hand in one of his and touching Kelly on the arm with the other. He offers no words, no greetings, but his grip suggest not straying away from him. 

Alex shifts a little in the bed and her lips don’t match the words she speaks “I’m sorry for doing this to you Kelly.” her face twists, her lips tremble. “I never wanted you to go through this again.” 

“No! NO!” Kelly’s entire body doesn’t move like the sudden surge of pain would suggest she does, she finds herself airing her thoughts, completely unfiltered. “Alex don’t do this to me please, Please stay! Please!” 

Alex laughs a little bit but it slowly changes into a sob. “I’ll do my best, Kelly, I promise, I promise I'll hold on for you.”

“You better.” Kelly can feel the warmth of her tears over her face, but when she looks down, there is no trace of them. 

“Can you promise me something in return?” Alex’s voice tremble and grows a little more distant.

“What do you want me to promise?” Kelly can feel her own thoughts swirling inside of her, resisting the urge to spill them all here 

“Promise me this won’t be the first time we say we love each other.” 

Kelly breathe in relief, a smile briefly shine through the saddened expression. “I promise you Alex.” 

The world around them becomes a little less blurry. “Tell Lena to lower the morphine dosage, it’s making it very hard to focus.” 

Kelly wakes up almost immediately after that, One look around and she notices Lena isn’t with them anymore.

J’onn is resting back on his chair, turning back into the more familiar form, he smiles at Kelly when Alex begins to snore. “She’s safe for now.” 

Kelly kisses Alex’s fingers and stand up, leaving the room to search for Lena, laughing a little too loud when the snoring begins. Lena is near the elevator with Supergirl, the two are sharing a quiet conversation. “Excuse me, but Alex made the request to lower her morphine dosage.”

“I’ll go do that immediately. Thanks for letting me know.” Lena kisses Supergirl on the cheek and leaves to the room, without asking any further questions. 

When Lena’s heels aren’t heard clicking on the hard floors, Kelly step a little closer to Supergirl. “What happened with the Colonel?” 

“Colonel Haley left the premises unharmed, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

“No, I’m worried about what a Colonel can pull to make your life hell.” 

“Oh I’m well aware of that, Alex is too.” She smiles dryly but her shoulder sags. “We just talked and shouted. I made her realize that she has no idea what the D.E.O. has in terms of resources and talent and she made me realize there was less malice in her orders than what I assumed.” 

Kelly narrows her eyes at Kara. “It sounds a bit unlike what I know of you to assume malice in people.”

“That woman literally tried to ruin my entire life, forced my sister to make yet another sacrifice for me and threatened J’onn’s freedom.” Kara exhale slowly, the cool air rushing around her creates a little cloud of steam that quickly vanishes. “She stated in no uncertain terms that she believes aliens aren’t people. I’m not inclined to interpret her motivations charitably.”

“Ah, that was my missing puzzle piece. Thank you Kara.” Kelly turns her attention back to the room. “Why was she here?” 

“Because she wanted to have a mission debrief but wasn’t aware of how …” A heavy, emotional hesitation from Kara. “...dire the situation was, or still is. So I gave her mine in the elevator, saw her out of the building.” 

“Will you keep Alex company with me? Or do you have somewhere else to go?” she flicks at the cape. 

“Only place I had to go was to get you, Alex asked for you specifically.” Kara walks with Kelly to the door. 

“I apologize for blaming you earlier.” Kelly opens the door for them both. "I wanted this not to be real and I didn't consider the situation could --"  


She gently interrupt the apology before Kelly can finish it. “Thank you.” Kara puts her arms around Kelly’s shoulder and let her cape cover her shoulders as they sit beside the bed. 


End file.
